Everything Comes Out on the Ferris Wheel
by KeepHoldingOnXo
Summary: Condor Studios gets a day off to go to the annual 7-day carnival. What happens when Sonny and Chad get stuck on the Ferris wheel together after a certain turn of events? My first one-shot!


**A/N: This is a little something that I came up with after watching "The O.C.". I loved that episode! I only took a few ideas, but I **_**totally **_**made them different and original. Enjoy! (I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.)**

**P.S. This was Fades to Black. I changed my username. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny with a Chance. I only own Bryan and Meagan. ;)**

xXx

Chad Dylan Cooper watched as his long time crush laughed over by the concession stands. Her jet black hair shined as the sun was setting on just the frame of her face. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a pair of light blue shorts. Chad couldn't help but stare.

It was the annual 7-day carnival in L.A. Condor Studios let the casts from every show take a day off from work to just be kids. Everyone was excited about it, including the uptight, drama snobs from _Mackenzie Falls_.

Chad watched as _his_ Sonshine twirled her hair with her fingers while talking to a boy that she met only an hour ago. He had brown hair, a fake tan, and steroid like muscles, according to Chad. He curled his fists as he watched the boy touch Sonny on the shoulder and stroke it.

"Chad, let's go on the roller coaster!" He heard Marta and Chastity yell out simultaneously. They walked over to him, stuffing their faces with cotton candy.

"Stop looking at Sonny and let's go on some rides," Marta said once she swallowed all of her cotton candy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chad tilted his chin and looked away with dignity.

"Sure," Chastity laughed while she swallowed, "You're practically giving that fine hunk of a man a death threat with your eyes."

"That dude is not 'fine', nor is he a 'hunk'. Sonny is _too_ good for him." Chad folded his arms.

Marta and Chastity gave each other a silent look. They both knew that Chad was in love with Sonny. Everyone knew back at the studio that they were completely gaga over one another. They just didn't want to admit it.

"Guys what are you doing?"

"Yeah, let's go on the Fireball!"

They all turned their heads over their shoulders and saw Ferguson and Skyler appear through the crowds of people, running up to them.

"Well, if Chad here would just stop obsessing over Sonny and that guy, we could be over there by now."

"What guy?" Ferguson looked around.

"I want to see!" Skyler added in and looked around also.

They both placed their eyes on Sonny and the boy she was with. They both gave a raised eyebrow to Chad.

"Dude, he's putting the moves on your girl." Skyler tapped Chad on the shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Ferguson asked looking back at the boy once more.

Chad rolled his eyes and looked at his nosey friends as they all stared at Sonny and the boy. "I'm not going to do anything," he finally said. "Sonny can hang out with whomever she wants to. It's not like I can tell her who to or who to not go out with."

"But you want to!" Everyone shouted.

Chad once again rolled his eyes, "That's beside the point. Look, why don't you guys just go on some rides. I'm going to walk around."

"Are you sure?" Marta asked, giving him a worried look.

"I'll be fine. Now go on and have some fun. I'll catch up with you guys later." Chad smiled encouragingly.

Everyone nodded their heads to him and began to walk off, but then Chastity turned back around and ran up to Chad. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Don't give up on her. She's crazy about you. Trust me; I know."

Chastity leaned away and gave Chad a wink before running to catch up with the rest of the gang.

He stood there wondering what she meant by that.

_She's crazy about you. Trust me; I know._

xXx

Sonny laughed at Bryan as he told a story about going camping with his dad when he was little. She didn't actually find it funny; she just wanted him to feel like it was. Bryan was a cool guy, but Sonny found him pretty bland. He was a gentleman, smart, and knew what he wanted to do with his life. Sonny wasn't into the type of guys that had their lives put together like a story book. She liked guys that could live in the moment! Does something totally insane and still laugh about it years from now. She liked guys that would tell her the truth no matter what; guys that actually had their own opinion on whatever it was they believed in, not just agreeing so you wouldn't get into a fight.

Somehow, Sonny's thoughts managed to wonder to a certain boy in particular, one who had almost all of those specific values. He could be annoying, immature, stupid, reckless, and conceded. On the other hand, he could be sweet, kind, caring, thoughtful, and in his own way, a little funny. That guy could literally drive her off the walls with all of the emotions that raged inside of him at once. She loved it when they fought, but especially when they made up. It was their own special way of being friends.

_Only friends_, she thought. He wasn't the type of guy that could stay in a steady relationship. He jumped from girl to girl every week. It wasn't like she was jealous, though, or at least that's what she tried to tell herself. Sonny couldn't bring herself to admit how she truly felt about this person. It had been almost a year since she came to _So Random!, a_nd it's been almost a year since she'd known him. There had been times where she thought that he shared some of the same feelings as she did for him, but she was too chicken to just confront him about it. Of course he wouldn't tell her how he actually felt about her. After all, he is−

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sonny felt the wind get knocked out of her as she heard that name being said out loud. Her head turned and she saw a girl running up to him and nearly thrusting herself on to his body, hugging him. Chad gave her a soft pat on the back and whispered something to her. She laughed nervously and asked him something.

_That's probably just another fan_, Sonny told herself. She clenched her fists and as she watched the girl take out a silver camera and get close to his face so they could take a picture. She imagined herself in that girl's position, being close enough to smell the nice aroma that came off of his body. To be so up close and see that one eye sparkle. To see both of his beautiful cerulean eyes and swim deep in the emotions that hid behind them. Sonny trembled.

"Are you okay?" she heard. Her mind completely snapped back into order as she realized that she was still with Bryan.

"Yeah, I think I just need some air." Sonny lied.

"But we're already outside." Bryan laughed.

Sonny blushed a dark shade of pink, "Right, I knew that."

"Really?" Bryan stepped closer, challenging her.

"Yes, really," Sonny placed her hands on her hips and smiled. From the corner of her eye, she saw Chad's eyes staring directly at her. She tried to ignore them, but his eyes were like a magnet to hers, her eyes drifted from Bryan's to Chad's; big mistake.

The blonde haired girl now had Chad's face in her hands and was kissing him. It lasted for a couple of seconds before they pulled away from each other. Chad gave the girl a look and then his eyes met Sonny's once more, they widened when he realized that she just saw what had taken place.

Sonny turned her head away from Chad and looked up at Bryan, her entire body stopped. Her heart suddenly felt like it didn't exist, like she was only living off of numbness. Her head spun with images of Chad and all the other girls he had been with. The crowds of people walking by seemed to be a blur. Sonny realized that she was now heartbroken.

"Sonny?" Bryan said. He watched as she stood there completely dazed, or more like shocked. "Sonny?" he tried again. She blinked and focused back on Bryan. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Sonny nodded, "Can we go somewhere else, please?"

Bryan gave her a confused look, "Sure, we can go on the Ferris wheel."

"That sounds really great right now." Sonny sighed. They both turned, starting to walk, but they were stopped by a certain blonde haired boy.

"Sonny, please. What you saw− " Chad started.

"Come on, Bryan." Sonny grabbed his hand, she didn't even give Chad a once over. She pushed past him and walked toward the direction of the Ferris wheel.

Chad bent his head back and looked up at the sky. Sonny got this all wrong, that girl was just fan who got carried away. _She _kissed _him_, not the other way around. When he saw the look on Sonny's face, it nearly killed him. She looked completely shocked and hurt at the same time.

_But why did she look so hurt? _He thought to himself. _Was she jealous? _

Chad watched as Sonny and Bryan walked their way up to the line at the Ferris wheel. What was he going to do?

"Aren't you going to go after her?" He heard a familiar voice.

Tawni Hart leaned up against the concession stand with her arms crossed. She cocked an eyebrow at Chad who stood there dumbfounded.

"Did you whiteness _all _of that?" Chad asked.

"What? You kissing that fake blonde that looked like her extensions came from a sale at the ninety-nine cent store? Or the part where Sonny looked like her heart just got torn to shreds by the boy that she _really _liked?" Tawni babbled.

"She likes me?" Chad asked.

Tawni took her hand and slapped Chad in the back of the head. "In the words of Miley Stewart, 'Ya think?'"

"Well, it's not like I knew! And I didn't kiss that girl, she kissed me."

Tawni laughed, "The classic sentence to _ever _come out of a boy's mouth. Listen, Chad. All of us know how much you and Sonny like each other. Or should I say the _other _four letter word?"

"Tawni−"

"I'm not the person to judge…Actually, I am! I think that Sonny could do better than you. I've even told her that, but she just so happens to think that there is more to you than you lead us to believe. I hope you didn't blow your chance just now. Sonny's a great girl, you'd be lucky to have someone like her. And if you _ever _tell her or _anybody_ else what I said, you can guarantee a _major _prank on your set."

Chad smiled, "You may be stuck up, but you're pretty cool, Tawni."

Tawni shrugged, "And you may seem like a conceited jerk-face, but you can actually be kind of nice, Chad Dylan Cooper. Now go get your girl."

He grinned and nodded before running towards the direction of the Ferris wheel. Tawni smiled to herself, feeling accomplished. She was just so good! Her accomplishment fell short by a girl lurking in the dark beside the cotton candy stand.

"'Fake haired, blonde' huh? And the last time I checked, _you're _the one who bought the five-hundred dollar extensions for your _own _hair." Tawni heard.

She turned around laughing, "Relax, Meagan. The plan worked, didn't it?"

Meagan stepped into the light and stood by Tawni, "It hasn't worked _yet_. You know you owe _big time_ me for this, right?"

Tawni rolled her eyes, "I know, I know. You and Bryan will get_ something _out of this."

"We better! You _are _using my boyfriend for your little plan."

"Oh, don't worry your little blonde roots about it. The plan is full-proof."

"She just better not kiss him." Megan crossed her arms.

Tawni narrowed her eyes, "But you kissed Chad."

"So? All I know is that if she kisses him, I'm going to−"

Tawni wrapped her arm around her naïve, little sisters shoulders, "Come on, we'll go get some ice cream so you can stop all your worrying."

Meagan looked up at Tawni. "Low fat?"

"Duh!" Tawni laughed.

The Hart sisters walked off to the low-fat ice cream concession stand. Now, all they had to do was wait.

xXx

"You know, I'm having a really great time with you, Sonny." Bryan smiled.

Sonny gave him a polite smile back, "Same here."

They stood in line, waiting for their turn at the Ferris wheel. Sonny played with her necklace as they waited, staring deep into space. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. Guys like had Dylan Cooper wouldn't be interested in her. She was too sweet and too "goody". It was a mistake to fall for him, but she did anyway.

"Are you still thinking about that guy?" Bryan nudged her.

Sonny looked up at him. "Of course not, I was just thinking about how high this Ferris wheel was," she lied.

"It's okay to think about him," Bryan said, "it's okay, really."

Sonny smiled, "You're a great guy, Bryan."

"And I think you're a pretty amazing girl, Sonny."

The line moved up, and Sonny and Bryan were almost next to getting on. Then, Sonny heard someone shouting out her name from the distance.

"Sonny!"

She turned around and rolled her eyes shortly after she saw the mystery person.

"Go away, Chad. I don't have anything to say to you."

"Well, I have something to say to you," he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"Let me go!" She shouted, pushing him away from her.

"Why are you so upset about this? It's not like you and I are going out or anything. And it sure looks like you have your hands tied with this guy over here."

"Next!" The man monitoring the Ferris wheel called out. Two girls were about to approach the seat, Sonny ignored Chad and ran up to them.

"Excuse me? Can I_ please _ditch you guys?"

The girls turned around and their eyes widened with shock. They hadn't realized that Sonny Munroe was standing behind them the entire time. They were too shocked to even realize that they were shaking their heads.

Sonny quickly walked past them and hopped on to the seat on the Ferris wheel. Since she was a celebrity, the fair gave her and the rest of the casts' free admission on any ride. She waited for Bryan to come and sit beside her, only to realize that he wasn't there. She looked around in confusion, her brown eyes dancing into the crowd of people. He wasn't there.

Suddenly, the seat began to shift. Sonny looked to her side and saw that nobody other than Chad was sitting right beside her.

"What are you doing? Where's Bryan?" she asked in annoyance.

"I told Bryan to take a hike. And I'm here because I want you to listen to what I have to say."

The person running the Ferris wheel lowered the handle holding bar on to them. He then walked over to the controls and pushed a button. The Ferris wheel began to rise; Chad let out a gasp.

In his mind, this situation was going to be far worse than he hoped it would be. He had been afraid of heights ever since he could remember. Being raised 50 ft into the air scared him to death!

He took in a few breaths. "Oh, wow."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "You told Bryan to take a hike so you could come all the way up here just to say that?"

"N-No," he stammered. "What I came here to say was−"

A huge jerk came from the Ferris wheel, it began to shake and screech really loud. Chad grabbed Sonny's hand tightly. The Ferris wheel came to a complete stop. Tons of people on the ride began to scream and worry.

"W-What's going on?" Chad asked in a nervous tone.

Sonny checked over her side of the Ferris wheel and saw the man looking at the controls. She turned back to Chad. "I think we're stuck."

"What? No, no, no, we can't be stuck."

Sonny gave him a weird look, realizing that his hand was still clenching hers; she reluctantly pulled away. Chad immediately took note of that before looking back at her. He had grown pale and sweaty, almost trembling.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just peachy," Chad said sarcastically.

Sonny frowned and looked away, "Well, you didn't have to come up here. I didn't ask you to."

"Well, if you would have just talked to me before when I wanted to, we wouldn't be up here, now would we?" Chad retorted.

"And why should I have?" Sonny shot back and looked at him with a hurt expression. "You obviously don't care about anybody else but yourself!"

Chad gazed deeply in to her eyes. He gasped when he realized that tears were beginning to form. "Sonny, I didn't kiss that girl, okay? That's all I can say," he sighed. Chad wasn't good with opening up to people and sharing his feelings. This was all very awkward for him.

"You know, I can't believe I'm such an idiot," she said.

"You're not an idiot."

"Yes, I am. You break girl's hearts all the time. I should have seen this coming."

"Sonny, what are you trying to say?" Chad asked.

"I'm trying to say that I like you, okay?" Sonny looked directly into his eyes.

Chad's eyes widened. His heart beat fast in his chest. "Oh," was all he said.

Sonny looked away, she was now embarrassed that what she just told him only ended up with a one syllable response. How much of an idiot could she be right now?

Chad tried to say something, but nothing came out. Everything that he had hoped for was finally happening. Why wasn't he doing anything about it? He took a deep breath and accidentally looked down.

"Oh, sweet mother of Falls!" he gasped. His eyes clamped shut and he began to shake.

Sonny took a glance at him. She began to laugh. "You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" she asked.

Chad would have shot her evil an evil glare, but he was too scared to open his eyes. "It's not funny."

Sonny regained her composure and looked away. Things began to grow silent, and then she opened her mouth to speak. "Where do we go from here Chad?" she asked in a whisper, almost talking to herself.

Chad peaked open his right eye to look at Sonny. Her hair was blowing lightly into the summer night's breeze. Her face was angelic like, he wanted to touch it.

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel jerked forward a bit and Chad let out a screech. Then, everything just seemed to slip out of his mouth.

"Listen, Sonny, you're not the only one with these feelings, okay?" He said, hanging dearly on to the bar in front of them.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"I'm not the type of person to _talk _about things and feelings, but it's different with you. I feel different with you. It's hard to explain, but all I know is that from the moment I saw you in that stupid Madge costume, I was in love with you." He breathed, eyes still closed.

Sonny's eyes widened, she stopped breathing all together. Chad was known for being the guy that never really committed to anyone. He came in and out of relationships, and every single time he ended things with someone, he never seemed to be scarred. These relationships only lasted for a week or two, so she doubted that he ever said the "4 lettered word" to them, but for some reason he had said it to her. A girl he hasn't even dated, a girl that he seemed to always fight with over everything.

Chad felt like he was reading her mind. "Look, I know that we tend to fight a lot," he stated, "and I know that we're both from rival shows, but I can't help how I feel. I've tried to deny it, but I want to make this−whatever it is, _work_. I want to make _us _work, because I love you, Sonny."

Sonny smiled as she looked over at him. His eyes were still shut tightly and he gripping the bar with all of his might. She couldn't help but think that his expression was the cutest thing ever. He had finally opened up to her, she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest after he said those lines.

"Chad, look at me," she said.

Chad hesitantly turned her way and opened his eyes. Brown met blue. She closed her eyes and leaned in closely. Chad's eyes widened, shocked at what was about to happen. Then, he realized that her mouth was on his. Everything suddenly fell in place to him. He closed his eyes and slowly kissed her back. She ran her hand up his broad, muscled arms, and placed it gently on his chest. He shivered and turned his body fully to her and deepened the kiss. His hands made their way to the back of her head and he grazed the bottom of her lip with his tongue, begging for entrance, she granted it with ease, and their tongues began to battle.

Chad had never experienced such a powerful kiss in his entire life. The way that Sonny was making him feel was completely new. It scared him to death, but it also enlightened him. It made him feel like for once, he would actually be able to stay in a relationship that was serious and adventurous. He knew that things were going to be different with Sonny. This time, he would be the one to stay, leaving hope in their relationship for as long as he could. He promised himself.

Suddenly, they began to feel their selves jerk upwards. Chad reluctantly broke the kiss off to see what was going on. The Ferris wheel was now fully moving again, the people all around on it, and even people down on the ground watching, began to cheer. Chad turned his head back to Sonny. She looked at him with all seriousness on her face.

"I love you," she said.

He smiled at her. "You do?"

Sonny nodded. She had never felt sure about anything more in her entire life. "Yes, I do."

Chad couldn't help but beam at her. He took her face in his hands and leaned in very close, "Just remember who said it first." Sonny smiled and leaned in fully, kissing him for the second time. He kissed her back and ran his hands through her hair. During their passionate kiss, Chad decided that he liked Ferris wheels. He also thought that maybe heights weren't as bad as he thought. This was all thanks to Sonny Munroe.

xXx

"And that's how it's done." Tawni smiled in delight as she looked up at the Ferris wheel and saw her friend finally getting the guy that she always pined over.

"You're like her Godmother or something," Meagan said, wrapping her arms around Bryan's torso.

Tawni turned around and faced them. "Yeah, I know. I should get paid for this!"

Meagan smiled, "What's the matter, Tawni? Run out of money after you bribed that guy to 'break' the Ferris wheel?" she quoted.

Tawni glared, "It was for a good cause, and shut up."

"I have a question," Bryan interrupted the bickering sisters. They both looked at him and waited for him to continue. "Why did you help her, anyway? I mean, you don't even like her, right?"

Tawni thought about it for a moment, she smiled and began to speak, "There are a lot of things about Sonny Munroe that I don't like, but then, there's a lot of things about her that makes me go soft."

"And what about Chad Dylan Cooper?" Bryan asked.

Tawni looked back towards the Ferris wheel and turned back to face them. "I may not be so found of him, but I do know love when I see it. You can call it destiny and me leading the path to it."

"You've been brushing up on your Nicholas Sparks books, haven't you?" Meagan laughed. Tawni gave her a playful slap. Then the trio happily walked off through the crowds of people, celebrating their accomplishment for the two lovers who stayed on the Ferris wheel for the entire night.

**A/N: So, did you like it? I hope you guys did, because this was my first one-shot! Please review!**


End file.
